frogpantsfandomcom-20200214-history
216 – The Instance: Beard Balancing
Big News of the Week *You’re still talking about Ghostcrawler’s essay on heroics from 19 days ago. That’s right, it’s been almost three weeks since he posted it. *You’re talking about Archaeology and random number generator. *You’re *still* talking about goblins and worgen, and which you like more, and why you dislike one or the other. *And more. Rumors And Scuttlebutt Archaeology Might Make You Some Money In the forthcoming patch 4.0.6, it looks like Blizzard is increasing the vendor sale value of pretty much everything you create with Archaeology. In some cases, we’re hearing about value increases of 20 times the current, and in some cases, up to 80 or 100 times current values! The Tol Barad Tidbits Keep On Comin’ Blizzard added something very interesting to the latest patch notes on this forthcoming bundle of joy. Specifically, attacking forces will receive a 200% capture speed bonus when they control 2 keeps, and defending forces will receive a 200% capture speed bonus when they control all 3 keeps. Double rainbow all the way across the sky! What does this mean? Rapidfire Rumors and Scuttlebutt Blizzard opened the “Raid and Guild Leadership” forum yesterday. Blizzard is giving away two iPads every month in 2011. Check out the art gallery: In particular, dig into that painting of Kil’Jaeden. It’s huge! Town Cryer Kiplen from the Altar of Storms realm writes: I am just recently returned to Warcraft after a hiatus of a year and a half. I had a lvl 55 dwarf hunter before and never got a chance to experience any endgame raiding or anything. My question is about macro’s. What are they and how can you create them without any real understanding of programming? Drop Of The Week Tanks For Dummies What to do when you’re prepared to tank, and don’t know how to get started? We’ve gotten loads of e-mails the last couple of weeks like the following one: Sorlin said “I’ve done my research and now the only thing I have left to do is customize my UI. What mods should I get, what websites should I visit or what general things (like a threat bar) should I have to make me a better Tank.” *-First of all, we want to address the tank’s big needs from his or her UI. You need to immediately target any of the mobs you’re fighting, be warned when you lose aggro, see what debuffs are on the target, what defensive cooldowns are have available, active, or on cooldown, and their remaining time, know information about the current boss, and review your group’s performance during and after a fight. *Here are the mods that you want to acquire and master to accomplish all that: Tidyplates, PowerAuras, Deadly Boss Mods, and Recount. Perhaps Skada, if you don’t like Recount. *Our buddy Ravanna showed us this macro: /cast mod:alt Heroic Leap; mod:ctrl Intervene; mod:shift Intercept; Charge *Finally, you need websites with resources for your tanking needs. You need to devour Tankspot, and the Elitist Jerks forum that is specific for your class: Elitist Jerks Druid Tanks, Elitist Jerks Death Knight Tanks, Elitist Jerks Paladin Tanks, Elitist Jerks Warrior Tanks. Category:The Instance